Mist Ghost
by zekyure
Summary: Dos niños que se encuentran jugando en el bosque, llegan a una casa misteriosa, uno de ellos desaparece. Siete años despues, Hiro regresa a su pueblo Natal, Mist Town, en la region de Hoenn, cosas raras comienzan a ocurrir... Nota: Esta basado en el mundo pokemon, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia de los juegos o manga.
1. Chapter 1

Escape

En la profundidades del Spirit Forest se encuentra una casa vieja y abandonada, toda la madera era completamente negra, las ventanas estaban rotas así como algunas paredes, a simple vista pareciera que podría derrumbarse con solo recargarse en ella. Dos niños que se encontraban ahí por pura casualidad mostraron cierto interés por aquella casa, se acercaron a ella lentamente notando que no era tan pequeña como se veía a lo lejos.

-Vámonos de aquí, ya nos hemos alejado mucho del pueblo -Dijo el niño de cabello castaño.

-Mira esté lugar, no te da curiosidad saber que hay dentro -Contestó el chico de cabello negro.

-Se ve un poco tenebroso, será mejor regresar al pueblo, vamos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde?, en una semana seremos entrenadores pokemon, acostúmbrate.

-No es eso… es solo que, tengo una mal presentimiento de este lugar.

-Entonces regresa solo, yo iré a ver que hay dentro.

El chico de cabello negro, seguro de sí mismo, se adentró rápidamente al interior de la vieja casa.

-Espera, no quiero regresar solo, ¡espera!

El chico castaño se apresuró a seguirlo pero al llegar a la sala interior no podía ver a amigo por ninguna parte. El ambiente en el interior se sentía pesado de alguna manera, todos los muebles se encontraban tirados y medio destruidos. De pronto se escucha una voz gritar a lo lejos.

-Encuéntrame.

-No es divertido, regresa ya debemos irnos -contestó asustado el castaño.

-Si me encuentras prometo que nos iremos inmediatamente.

-Deja lo que estés haciendo, este lugar da miedo, ¡vámonos ya!

-¿Dónde estoy Hiro?, ¡encuéntrame! –contestó el pelinegro ignorando la petición de su amigo

Hiro, al voltear al suelo, podía ver las huellas que iban dejando los zapatos lodosos de su amigo, subió las escaleras siguiendo aquel rastro llegando a un largo pasillo oscuro, encendió su linterna de bolsillo para poder ver con claridad. En el pasillo se encontraban seis puertas, tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, había numerosos cuadros en las paredes, todos mostrando imágenes de Duskull y Dusclops en otros, al final del pasillo una gran pintura de un Dusknoir en el centro. Todos parecían estarlo observando, pero creyó que solo era su imaginación. Siguió su camino hasta la segunda habitación de la izquierda, al tratar de dar vuelta a la manija, ésta se movía como si alguien del otro lado la estuviera deteniendo.

-Ya se que estás ahí Shun, ¡Abre la puerta!

Nadie contestó a esto. La manija volvió a la normalidad permitiendo a Hiro abrir la puerta lentamente mientras rechinaba, lo cual ponía nervioso al chico. Al ver el otro lado, la habitación parecía estar vacía, sin adentrarse, siguió el rastro de las pisadas de Shun con su linterna, terminaba justo en el centro de la habitación donde solo se encontraba la linterna apagada de su amigo tirada en el suelo.

-¡SHUN, que diablos! –gritó con desesperación, Hiro.

Hiro se agachó a recoger la linterna de Shun, se quedó pensando por un momento que pudo haber pasado, de repente sintió una mano colocarse sobre su cabeza, dio un salto al frente, al mismo tiempo que un grito, y volteó rápidamente la linterna para ver que lo había tocado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, hubieras visto tu cara- dijo Shun, que sostenía con una mano su par de tenis.

-Estúpido Shun, que diablos te pasa.

-Me di cuenta desde que entramos aquí, que mis zapatos iban dejando un poco de lodo por el largo camino del bosque, así que pensando que seguirías esa pista se me ocurrió esta brillante broma para asustarte, eres miedoso y predecible, en serio lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, jajaja.

-…Vámonos ya.

Hiro salió primero de la habitación, Shun se colocó nuevamente sus tenis y se acercó a su amigo dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda, y sonriendo para reanimarlo. De vuelta en el pasillo Hiro se detuvo un momento al notar que en uno de los cuadros, no estaban pintados los pokemon fantasma que había visto al llegar ahí, revisó inmediatamente cada uno de los cuadros que estaban en el pasillo, cada uno estaba completamente en negro… Hiro quedó completamente inmóvil al no saber que estaba pasando, el miedo comenzaba a invadir su mente… lo único en lo que podía pensar, era correr, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba… no podía hacer nada… soltó la linterna.

-Hiro, ¡HIRO!, ¿qué te pasa?

El chico castaño regresó en sí al escuchar a su amigo gritarle.

-N na nada… no pasa nada…

Hiro recogió nuevamente su linterna, al revisar los cuadros, todo estaba en orden, los fantasmas pintados en los cuadros seguían ahí, el miedo de estar ahí seguramente lo había hecho imaginar cosas, sin embargo, había un cuadro que no había visto, el que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo… no había nada pintado en él, era un simple lienzo de color verde pálido colgando en la pared, sin pensarlo dos veces, le grito a Shun que corriera. Shun, sin saber por qué, le hizo caso. Al llegar casi al final de las escaleras, un enorme par de manos salieron de los escalones agarrando de los pies a Shun, éste tropezó de frente golpeándose contra el piso.

Hiro se encontraba frente a la puerta cuando escuchó como azotó su amigo, podía ver las dos manos de enorme tamaño pero no el cuerpo de lo que lo estaba agarrando. Shun levantó la cabeza con una ligera herida en la frente.

-¡Hiro, ayúdame!

Cuando Hiro comenzó a moverse hacia Shun, las Manos comenzaron a avanzar de vuelta a la cima de las escaleras mientras jalaba el cuerpo, el cual se iba golpeando la cabeza en cada escalón, las manos se detuvieron un momento al llegar hasta arriba, el cuerpo del fantasma se hizo visible, Dusknoir finalmente se había revelado.

Hiro observaba al fantasma el cual también lo observaba fijamente esperando que el niño reaccionara de alguna manera, al ver que Hiro no se movía siguió arrastrando el cuerpo hacia el pasillo oscuro. Hiro subió rápidamente las escaleras para ver a donde llevaban a su amigo, al llegar al pasillo, éste estaba repleto de Duskulls y Dusclops, al final del pasillo la pared estaba rota, la cual mostraba del otro lado la entrada a otra dimensión, Hiro no podía ver más allá del deslumbrante brillo verde que emanaba.

Justo antes de cruzar a la otra dimensión, Shun levanto la mirada nuevamente, esta vez su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, podía ver a Hiro al otro lado del pasillo.

-Hiro… ayúdame…-dijo con una voz muy débil.

Dusknoir se detuvo, y al igual que el resto de los fantasmas que estaban en el lugar, voltearon a ver Hiro al mismo tiempo. Hiro quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer contra todos esos fantasmas… absolutamente nada…


	2. Chapter 2

Back Home (7 años después)

"No puedo hacer absolutamente nada… absolutamente…"

-Hiro… ¡HIRO!

De un salto, Hiro despertó de su sueño, o más bien pesadilla… volteó a ver a la persona que lo había despertado, se trataba de una chica adolescente, tenía largo cabello negro, piel blanca, y ojos color azul oscuro, se podría decir, estaba bien desarrollada. Mostraba una cara de preocupación por la persona sentada a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía que tenías una pesadilla…-dijo la chica, con una dulce voz.

-Natsuki… lo siento, estoy bien- dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

Hiro volteó hacia la ventanilla del avión en el que se encontraban para despejar su mente, solo podía ver nube tras nube, al frente, podía ver a lo lejos donde empezaba la tierra, Hoenn.

-Ya casi llegamos no es así- dijo sonriendo Natsuki, en seguida tomó de la mano a Hiro.

Pasaron 30 minutos más para que finalmente Hiro y Natsuki aterrizaran en el aeropuerto interregional de Lilicove City. Después de pasar por todos los trámites requeridos, la gente comenzaba a murmurar entre sí al verlos, pero no le dieron mayor importancia y se dirigieron a la salida, ahí se encontraba un señor en una gabardina café esperándolos.

-Takumi-san, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó Hiro al ver a un viejo amigo.

-¿Algo?, claro que pasó algo, recién ganaste el campeonato de Johto, vine personalmente a felicitarte por eso.

-G,gracias… supongo, ¿no deberías estar ocupado en algún caso importante?

-Puede ser, pero la Policía Internacional está teniendo graves problemas internos, puede que seamos reemplazados por otra organización… bueno no importa eso ahora, pero quería alejarme de todos esos problemas por un rato, por eso vine a verte, para celebrar tu contigo tu victoria, me ayudaste a resolver varios casos sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo, eres un gran entrenador, obtener el título de campeón en 5 regiones diferentes es algo verdaderamente extraordinario…

Mientras Takumi seguía diciendo cosas buenas sobre el gran entrenador que era Hiro, Natsuki, cabizbaja, comenzaba a molestarse por toso eso… sin levantar la cabeza, le dio una patada en la pierna izquierda de Hiro, el cual solo se reía apenado como tonto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un brazo. Takumi al ver esto, reconoció rápidamente a la chica que acompañaba a su amigo.

-Tú eres Natsuki… de Ecruteak City, si no me equivoco…

-uuh… si, así es… -dijo un poco sorprendida la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa, primer y segundo lugar juntos…

Natsuki de pronto se puso roja, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa declaración.

-¿Primer y segundo lugar?, ¡yo debí ganar esa batalla en Johto!-después de gritar eso, comenzó a bajar la voz poco a poco- Hiro… él solo tuvo suerte… si el no… si él no se me hubiera declarado de esa manera a media batalla… no me hubiera desconcentrado… ¡estúpido Hiro!- se dirigió al chico dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Takumi solo soltó una leve sonrisa. En seguida se ofreció a llevar a los dos jóvenes hasta el pueblo natal de Hiro. Después de unas pocas horas, Hiro estaba sorprendido de que llegaran a la ruta 122 tan rápido, considerando que a él le había tomado varios días a pie, pero no se sentía mal por eso, en verdad disfrutaba cada uno de sus viajes… comenzó a divagar en su mente y pensaba, "como hubiera sido su aventura de haber viajado con él"…

-Pero cuanta neblina, esa montaña se ve enorme- dijo asombrada Natsuki.

-Es Mt. Pyre, un cementerio enorme para personas y Pokemon, fantasmas suelen rodear estas rutas por el cementerio -Contestó Hiro.

Natsuki podía notar como Hiro observaba la montaña con una mirada perdida, se comenzaba a preguntar si algo le habría pasado hace mucho tiempo. El coche se frenó bruscamente, despertando a Hiro y Natsuki de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero un pokemon se acaba de cruzar enfrente… Es un Absol, ¿qué está haciendo ahí?, por lo general son muy silenciosos y precavidos…

-El pokemon de los desastres -dijo Hiro.

Takumi y Natsuki voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a Hiro que se mostraba serio.

-¿el pokemon de los desastres?- preguntó con curiosidad Natsuki.

-Se dice que los Absol aparecen cerca de lugares donde algo terrible está por pasar, muchos le echan la culpa a este pokemon creyendo que él es la causa, pero el solo es capaz de predecir, no tiene nada que ver con el desastre –contestó Hiro.

Takumi comenzó a sonar el claxon esperando que el pokemon se moviera, pero éste no parecía querer dejarlos pasar. Hiro podía sentir como lo observaba a él, pero no podia estar seguro, estaba un poco lejos, finalmente el pokemon decidió hacerse a un lado lentamente, cuando el coche avanzó Absol seguía observando fijamente a Hiro el cual también lo volteaba a ver.

Siguieron su camino por la carretera por una hora más, Natsuki comenzaba a quejarse de la neblina cada vez más. Pasaron por la ruta 123, seguido del Spirit Forest, y finalmente llegaron a su destino, Mist Town. Un pequeño pueblo que no era muy visitado, a la gente no le gusta cruzar por el Spirit Forest, ya que emanaba mucha energía negativa. Pero la fama que tiene Hiro al ser campeón ya de 5 regiones diferentes, logró que el pueblo también se volviera famoso, y ha ido creciendo con el tiempo.

Siendo las cuatro de la tarde, el sol iluminaba bastante bien el pueblo, pero algo se le hacía raro a Hiro, y era que por más que el pueblo no era muy visitado, parecía estar abandonado, trato de ignorar esto por un momento. Takumi se estacionó frente a la casa de Hiro.

-Hiro que te parece si dejas rápidamente tus cosas y vamos a la plaza central del pueblo.

-De acuerdo… espera un momento, ¿cómo sabías cual era mi casa?-cuestionó Hiro.

-aaah, uuh, no lo sé, esta casa tenía pinta de ser tu casa, jajajaja.

-debes estar bromeando, todas las casa son parecidas, de alguna manera…

Hiro podía sospechar como lo supo, debió haber llegado unos días antes y preguntar a la gente donde vivía, si ese era el caso, que vayan al centro del pueblo podría ser algo que tenía planeado. Se apuró a bajar las maletas suyas y de Natsuki, y en seguida regreso al auto.

-Y ahora ponte esto en los ojos- dijo Takumi mientras le extendía una pañoleta a Hiro.

Después debandarse los ojos, Hiro sabía lo que venía, avanzaron unas cuantas casas más al frente, cuando bajaron del auto, Takumi le indicó a Hiro que ya podía destaparse los ojos, cuando lo hizo escuchó un fuerte grito de voces familiares.

-¡BIENVENIDO A CASA!


	3. Chapter 3

Letter from an old friend

Al frente de toda la gente del pueblo, se encontraba la madre de Hiro, Hikari, quien no podría estar más orgullosa de él por todos sus logros. Se acercó rápidamente a su hijo dándole un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

-Hiro, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, esta vez te fuiste por cerca de dos años- dijo Hikari sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siento no haber regresado antes, pero después de ganar el campeonato de Kanto, Johto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no podía evitar viajar ahí, además… de no haberlo hecho… -volteó a ver a Natsuki con una sonrisa- mamá, te presento a Natsuki… ella es… bueno…

De pronto Hiro fue golpeado en la cara por Natsuki.

-Ya soy Natsuki, un gusto en conocerla señora… perdón por golpear a su hijo, es solo que…-de pronto no supo que más decir.

-Mucho gusto, puedes decirme Hikari, se me hace un poco raro que me digan señora -dijo sonriendo la mamá –bueno ya que terminamos con las presentaciones, pasen a comer, hemos preparado comida para todo el pueblo.

Hiro trató de acercarse a una de las mesas cercanas, ya se moría de hambre, pero antes de llegar a la mesa fue interceptado por una reportera con su camarógrafo.

-No queríamos interrumpir ese bello momento entre madre e hijo, pero ya que estas disponible, nos darías un momento para una entrevista- dijo con gran energía la hermosa reportera.

-Ayame, Kazuo, también están aquí- dijo sorprendido Hiro.

-No podíamos perdernos el regreso de nuestro entrenador favorito- dijo Kazuo mientras lo filmaba.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo, en verdad…

Natsuki comenzó a sentir celos por la reportera que Hiro estaba tan contento de ver, asi que solo ignoró y se fue a buscar algo de comer.

-… y entonces, ¿ya tienes planes de a dónde ir después?- preguntó la reportera acercando su micrófono a Hiro.

-He escuchado muchas cosas interesantes de Kalos, es el siguiente lugar que visitaré.

-Kalos, un hermoso lugar sin duda, no tan hermoso como nuestra querida región de Hoenn.

-en definitiva… jeje- contestó Hiro.

-y corte…- Ayame dio la señal a su compañero para dejar de filmar. –Estoy seguro que esto interesará a muchas personas a seguirte en tu siguiente aventura.- dijo dirigiéndose a Hiro.

-Bueno ya que es todo, creo que iré a comer…

Después de una larga entrevista, nuevamente Hiro trató de alcanzar algo de comida, en seguida fue interceptado por varios conocidos del pueblo, lo felicitaban por su logro, niños se acercaban a él rogándole que les contará cosas de sus viajes, pasó otro buen rato para que todo se calmara, la gente comenzaba a regresar a sus casas, y el cielo se tornaba rojizo por el atardecer.

"lo estas disfrutando cierto".

Hiro escucho una voz extraña pero al voltear a su alrededor, no había nada, puede que lo estuviera imaginando. Encontró a Natsuki que se encontraba en una de las mesas platicando con su madre y Takumi.

-¿Terminaste al fin tu entrevista? –Dijo Natsuki un poco molesta.

-Eso fue hace un buen rato… -dijo Hiro pensando que era mejor no entrar en detalles.

-Bueno, los dejo a solas un rato, iré a ayudar a limpiar este desorden -dijo alegre la mamá de Hiro.

-Espere, yo la ayudo –dijo Takumi siguiendo a la alegre señora.

Hiro comenzó a comer lo que quedaba de comida, alguna ya se encontraba fría pero, su hambre podía con cualquier cosa. Trato de entablar una conversación con Natsuki para calmarla un poco, le contó un poco sobre el pueblo, su mama, y otras cosas geniales de Hoenn. Los dos parecían estar pasándosela muy bien, hasta que en la fuente central de la plaza, Hiro podía ver a la madre de su viejo amigo Shun, lo estaba saludando a lo lejos mientras sonreía, Hiro se levantó nervioso y se acercó a aquella mujer.

La señora Fuchida nunca había hecho acto de presencia tras el regreso de Hiro, a decir verdad siempre lo odió por lo que le pasó a su hijo, aun en ausencia de Hiro, no solía salir de su casa, las demás personas del pueblo veían como se volvía cada vez más oscura, dejó de convivir con la gente y asustaba a algunos niños. Esta vez, estaba sonriendo, saludando a Hiro… El corazón de Hiro se aceleraba, sabía que no podía ser anda bueno.

-Que bueno que hayas regresado Hiro, tenía mucho tiempo de que no te veía, cuanto has crecido… , he venido personalmente a felicitarte por tus logros, me siento mal de no haberlo hecho antes- contestó aquella señora tenebrosa.

Hiro no sabía que decir, pero no le creía nada de lo que le decía.

-Pero bueno te tengo una noticia, sé que estarás feliz al escucharlo, se trata de Shun, me ha enviado una carta, dice que pronto volverá al pueblo, dice está ansioso por verte.

Hiro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era completamente imposible lo que ella decía. Después recordó lo que le decía la gente, la señora Fuchida había perdido la razón. Lo más seguro es que se estaba imaginando todo. Esto lo calmo un poco.

-Señora Fuchida, la verdad no creo…

-Piensas que no es posible cierto, mi hijo te envió una carta a ti también, toma- dijo la señora acercando la carta a la mano de Hiro.

Hiro solo movió su brazo hacia atrás rechazando la carta, sabía que la Sra. Fuchida estaba loca, pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera esa carta… Natsuki tomó de la mano a Hiro para tranquilizarlo. El chico acepto la carta de aquella señora esperando que sol sea una broma o alguna alucinación suya. La señora se fue sin decir más. Hiro observaba la carta que tenía en las manos iba dirigida a el de parte de Shun… la abrió en ese momento para ver que decía, estaba escrito con "tinta roja"…

¿Dónde estoy Hiro?

¡Encuéntrame!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonfire

Hiro tiró al suelo aquella carta. Estaba perdiendo la razón, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sin sentido. Natsuki no sabía que podría pasarle, le preguntó varias veces pero ni Hiro lo sabía.

Comenzaba a oscurecer pero había algo que Hiro tenía que hacer en ese preciso momento, era una idea estúpida pero debía regresar al bosque donde estaba aquella casa, tal vez encontraría algo ahí, si es que la encontraba. Cuando se mostró más tranquilo, mandó a Natsuki con Hikari.

-Natsuki ve con mi mamá, quiero ir a ver un lugar, no tardaré mucho llegaré a la fogata que prenderán n la noche.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?, voy contigo- contestó Natsuki un poco confundida por lo que pasaba.

-No te preocupes no tardo – Hiro salió corriendo del pueblo directo hacia aquel bosque oscuro.

Natsuki se encontró con Hikari, le ofreció su ayuda para limpiar y recoger todo lo que se utilizó para la bienvenida. Después acabar con el desorden Hikari invitó a Natsuki a su hogar para ir por algo de tomar, le indicó a Natsuki que se sentará en la sala mientras preparaba rápidamente un delicioso jugo de berrys.

-Aun no puedo creer que mi hijo tenga una novia tan linda- dijo Hikari acercándole el vaso lleno de jugo.

Natsuki de pronto se sonrojó, estaba sorprendida que la mama de Hiro sacara el tema tan repentinamente.

-Yo… no… yo… - dijo Natsuki mientras tartamudeaba.

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, es algo completamente normal – dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

-Pero… bueno… yo solo le dije a Hiro que quería seguir viajando con él…

Natsuki comenzó a recordar como había pasado todo eso, decidió contarle a Hikari su pequeña historia:

"Cuando conocí a Hiro, yo entrenaba en un dojo de eevee´s en Ecruteak city, creí que era invencible, había sido capaz de vencer a varios entrenadores sin ni un problema, incluso tenía el mismo nivel que el líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad… cuando Hiro llegó a retarme pensé que sería como cualquier otro enfrentamiento, no parecía ser muy fuerte, no tenía nada de especial, pero logró derrotarme completamente sin mucho esfuerzo, eso me molestó. Había perdido muchas otras veces, pero nunca así. Decidí dejar el dojo para volverme más fuerte en el mundo exterior, en ese momento me uní a Hiro y así aprender un poco de él, no nos llevábamos bien al principio, pero cuando el obtuvo su octava medalla y estaba listo para entrar a la liga de Johto, decidió no ir, y acompañarme a conseguir las otras 3 medallas que me faltaban. Fue un largo viaje, me enseño varias cosas, cuando llegamos a la liga Johto, todo estaba por terminar, yo me había vuelto más fuerte de cuando salí de mi hogar, Hiro me decía que ya no había nada más que pudiera aprender de él y que al final del torneo cada quien podría tomar su propio camino en busca de cosas nuevas… Él no tenía problemas pensando que no me volvería a ver, siempre nos estábamos peleando, era obvio que no le importara… pero yo sentía algo más, simplemente no podía decírselo, hablábamos cada vez menos durante el torneo, cuando llegamos casi final de la batalla, el sacó a Swampert y yo a Espeon, los mismos pokemon con los que tuvimos nuestra primera batalla... Fue cuando él dijo que no quería que acabará la batalla, no sabía a qué se refería pero siguió hablando, dijo que cuando todo acabará no me volvería a ver, y no quería eso, quería seguir viajando conmigo, y que no quería dejarme, sentía algo especial por mí, yo me sentí confundida pero seguí luchando sin decir nada, cuando terminó la batalla y perdí, no podía decirle lo que sentía así nada más, así que lo ignoré hasta la entrega de trofeos y me fui sin despedirme, lo alcancé esa noche en su habitación, y le dije que quería seguir viajando a su lado sin importar lo que sea, entendió perfectamente lo que en verdad quería decir… se acercó a mí y me besó… "

Natsuki soltó un suspiro, estaba completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de contar, volteó a ver Hikari un poco apenada, ella solo la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres una chica muy linda, Natsuki, confió en que cuidaras muy bien de mi hijo… ahora ven conmigo, te regalaré algo.

Hiro había llegado hasta donde recordaba que estaba la casa de los fantasmas, pero al llegar ahí, solo había un enorme espacio vacío, justo como hace 7 años, cuando le informo a la gente del pueblo lo que había pasado y fueron a ver, no había ni una casa ahí, lo que si encontró, fueron numerosos cuadros de pinturas en el suelo… podía recordar a la perfección esos cuadros, todos estaban en negro, no parecían emanar ni un tipo de energía, ni buena ni mala, eran simples cuadros destruidos.

Ya había visto lo que tenía que ver, y no encontró nada, era mejor dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, así que regresó inmediatamente al pueblo.

Ya todos lo esperaban en la plaza. Mist Town, usaron a un Torkoal para encender la leña, algunas personas le gustaba bailar alrededor de la fogata, otros solo disfrutaban estar ahí pero sin hacer nada más que estar sentados, los niños corrían de una lado a otro, unos aprovechaban la fogata para quemar malvaviscos, otros jugaban con los pokemon que se habían acercado a la fogata, en su mayoría zigzagoon.

Hiro encontró a su madre que tenía puesto un elegante kimono. Le preguntó dónde se encontraba Natsuki, ella le señaló donde estaba, se encontraba sentada completamente sola a orilla de la fuente, justo donde la había dejado cuando se fue al bosque. Tenía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, sus manos estaban atrás de ella, cuando vio a Hiro, solo se sonrojó… en el fondo, la iluminación de la fogata y el brillo de la luna se reflejaban en el agua de la fuente… Hiro, en ninguno de sus viajes había visto algo parecido… Se acercó a ella lentamente, cuando estaba frente a ella no sabía que decir.

-Hola de nuevo… te ves, muy bien… - dijo un poco sonrojado, Hiro.

-G-gracias… tu mamá me dio este vestido, quería que lo usara hoy- dijo Natsuki agachando la cabeza.

-¿No tienes… frío…? -preguntó Hiro.

-no hace mucho frío esta noche… y estamos cerca de la fogata…

Estuvieron en completo silencio cerca de 1mínuto, pero se les hizo una eternidad.

-No me mires simplemente, di algo

-Lo siento me quedé sin palabras… uum, tomemos asiento un momento

Los dos se sentaron en la barda de la fuente, trataban de evitar el contacto visual mirando hacia diferentes direcciones.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó Natsuki.

Después de encontrarse con Natsuki, Hiro había olvidado completamente todo lo que había hecho en la tarde, cuando estaba con ella, era tele transportada a un mundo completamente diferente, donde se podía olvidar de todos los problemas. Sin embargo esa pregunta lo regresó a la realidad donde algo verdaderamente misterioso estaba pasando.

-No, no del todo, solo encontré algunas pistas inservibles, tendré que investigarlo un poco más mañana por la mañana- contestó Hiro.

-Si tan solo supiera de que estás hablando –dijo Natsuki soltando una risa al final.

-No es importante, te lo contaré cuando nos vayamos del pueblo.

-¿Por qué no ahora? –preguntó Natsuki, curiosa.

-Por que estoy disfrutando de este bello momento junto a la persona que quiero… y no quiero arruinarlo.

Natsuki tomó de la mano a Hiro y se recargo en su hombro, estuvieron así por un largo rato, de vez en vez platicaban sobre cosas que habían hecho juntos. Poco a poco la gente de la plaza comenzaba a regresar a sus hogares, la fogata se había apagado, al final solo quedaban ellos dos solos, la noche estaba tranquila. Cuando llegaron de vuelta a casa de Hiro, el cual notó algo raro antes de entrar, un pokemon a lo lejos que lo observaba, estaba en cuatro patas y tenía un cuerno en forma de media luna en la cabeza, Absol. Sea lo que fuera que estaba haciendo ahí, algo estaba por ocurrir, y no podía ser nada bueno.


End file.
